BF5's Life
by theplaywrite
Summary: A bunch of random stories about BF5. Some meaningful, sad, funny, scary, odd and anything in between. I'll even take requests. Rated T for *stuff* I only own the oc's
1. Chapter 1

AN: **Just a couple short stories about BF5's scout. A bunch of randomness if you ask me. First story is going to have OC in it btw. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Zoom has found love.**

****Zoom was bored out of his mind. Things have gotten slow around the hub and he wanted action. The scout was sitting in his room, listen to music that Stanford got him hooked on. As far as he knew, Vert, Agura, Sherman, and Tezz were either on the track or working in the garage. Spinner and A.J. were probably playing a new video game Spinner bought. Stanford had gone to Zeke's to get Grace to go with him to a new movie that just came out. But poor old Zoom was left with nothing to do. Maybe he could go to Zeke's and watch Stanford mess up. Yup, that's it.

Zoom walked to the Chopper and took off. Once at Zeke's, he noticed the two "love birds" by the Reverb. He decided to leave them be and get a soda. Zoom took a seat on one of the stools and ordered a plain old ginger ale. Zeke got it to him in no time flat. He just stared at the drink until someone new walked in. It was a girl that looked new to Zoom. She had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, navy jeans, black boots, a black tank top, and a gray jacket. She was attracting to the scout. Zoom figured they were about the same age. The girl ordered a soda and started to talk to Zeke.

Zoom listened to the conversation carefully. He got out that she was from Philadelphia, moved here for her mom's work and was looking for her own job. Zeke couldn't offer her a job at the time, but said he'd call if he was ready to hire. Zeke left and it was time for Zoom to make his move.

"So your new here." Zoom said to the girl sitting only three seats away.

"Yup. Moved here a day ago. Who are you?"

"I'm Zoom. I live further out in the desert, testing new cars with my friends."

"Cool. I'm Rocky West."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same. Yea, do you know who's yellow motorcycle that is?"

"Actuallly, it's mine."

"That's so cool. I was just wondering if you could help me fix up my old one."

"Yea, I'd love to."

"Thank you! It's back at my place."

"Let's go now. I have nothing better to do."

Rocky nodded and the two went to the Chopper. Just before the left, Zoom got a glimps of Stanford and Grace lip locked. He let out a small laugh and the two took off.

At Rocky's house, the went straight to the garage and Zoom had a look at her bike. It was in pretty good shape. A few upgrades here and there, but overall it was fine. They worked on it for a while and took a break. They went off talking about each others pasts. Turns out Rocky is a mixed martial art fighter. Zoom was talking about the Order, when Rocky's mom called her. Zoom was left alone to think.

_That girl is so damn hot. Who knew we had so much in common. But still, she's hot. I mean she has a perfect body, flawless skin, perfect hair, nice ass, and the whole nine yards. Grace is going to have some compitition. How great would it be if I could take her home. I was never really interested in girls very much until now. _

__Zoom started to day dream about him taking Rocky home and finally getting a girl.

_Rocky walked in and said that they couldn't work on her bike any more. Her mom was having her boss over. Zoom threw out the idea of going to his place and she agreed. They both got on the Chopper again and went to the Hub. When they got there everyone was gone. Probably out for pizza. Zoom took Rocky up to his room so they could finish talking. Zoom fell in love with her even more. He couldn't hold back. He pressed his lips on to hers just for a moment. They were so soft. They broke apart. Zoom gave Rocky a sorry look when she had a blank face. All of a sudden, Rocky wrapped her arms around Zoom's neck and pulled him into a kiss. This one went longer and deeper. Their tongues started to move around. Zoom's hands went all around Rocky feeling everything on her body. Rocky was able to pull off Zoom's shirt and feel his toned abs. If felt great but Zoom wanted more. Just when he was about to get his hands in the right position to take off her clothes, someone called him._

__"Hey Zoom. I'm back."

"Oh, sorry Rocky I was zoned out." Zoom tried to get his grip back on reality.

"It's ok, but we should finish up it's getting late."

"Yea, I should go. See you later Rocky."

"Bye, Zoom!"

Zoom put on his helmet and mounted the Chopper. Before he took off, he turned around and said to himself 'Yup, she's something and I will get her. You never know, maybe she'll be the first person who love me that way. Hopefully.'

AN: **How did you like it? Did you like it? Well there's more where that came from so review and wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** I got today off, so I'm working on this story. Srry if updating takes awhile. I have a lot more stories to work on, plus school and life. Anyway, plz review and I'm open to other ideas. Enjoy!**

**I'm going back home.**

"What?" everyone was shocked at what Zoom was saying.

"I made a promise to the order. I can't back down from my responsibilities."

Zen stopped his old friend,"Are you sure Zoom?"

"Yes. I shouldn't of left the order in the first place. I need to I back. I need to start what I finished back at home."

"Hold on Zoom. Are you really thinking this through?" Very asked him.

"Yea. What about your responsibility here?" Spinner added.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to do this."

"I too want to go with Master Zen." Stanford said as he walked in with different clothes on and a shaved head. Then, he started to do his version of 'muy tai'. Everyone just watched until he cracked his back and fell screaming to the ground.

"Um, I think you Stanford should stay and take a different responsibility." Zen told Stanford.

"Yes Master Zen! Now, does anyone know where I can get a hair growth treatment."

Zoom turned around and started to walk to his room. He started to pack up all of his stuff. It wasn't to long before Sage walked in.

"Zoom, Vert told me that you are going back to the order."

"I'm sorry Sage, but I have to go back."

"I understand. And to thank you for fighting along Battle Force 5, you may keep the Chopper."

"Really! Thanks Sage."

Zoom was all packed and ready to leave with Zen. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to the two. Stanford started to promise Zen about fulfilling his given responsibilities. After all was said and done, Zoom and Zen mounted the Chopper and headed off. There was a silence in hub the rest of the night. No one really wanted to do anything now that the lost one of their team members. Spinner suggested Zeke's, but no one responded. It was around ten o'clock when the team finally went to their separate rooms for the night.

-On the plane-

Zoom was telling Zen about some of the things about the BF5 and the Multiverse. Zen was also telling Zoom about how the order was doing. It was going to be a pretty long plane ride, so they had plenty of time. But after some time, Zen fell asleep. Zoom was worried about what people back home would think of him. He did leave for a couple years and before that he always slacked off. He knew that it would take some time for everything to come back to normal.

In a blink of an eye, the plane was about to land. Zoom woke Zen up and got all of their stuff together. Once off the plane, Zoom was reunited with the Chopper. The Chopper would also be something to be a little concerned about. You weren't really allowed to have stuff like this in the order. Skate boards were the only things truly aloud. Both boys got on the bike a rode up to the order.

About a mile away from the order, Zoom hide the Chopper in a bunch of bushes and trees. No one would be able to see it. Zoom and Zen were forced to walk the rest of the way.

"I sure you'll be allowed to at least keep your bike." Zen ensured Zoom.

"I hope so. Hey, we're almost there."

"Zoom, I am certain that you will see Battle Force 5 again."

"You really think so."

Zen nodded. They looked up and were standing at the order's entrance.

-At the hub-

The team just finished their mission without Zoom on the team. The silence that was with the team last night was still there as they went to get pizza. Grace noticed this and a missing scout.

"Hey guys! Where's Zoom?"

"He went back to his home with that kid who was looking for him." Agura explained.

Grace understood and went to go make the group their orders. No one said a thing until Vert's phone went off

"Hello?"

_"Vert, it's Zen. I know it's weird that I'm calling, but I think Zoom needs you_ _guys."_

"Wait, what do you mean?"

_"Zoom had a battle key and opened a portal. He went in and never came back out."_

"What! Don't worry Zen will bring him back...Zen?" the phone reception was some how cut off and Vert told the team what had happen. The team raced back to the hub. Once Sage heard about this, she went through the battle key volt to see if any were missing and if so which ones. The key that was missing was the key to the rare sentient energy battle zone. Sage was able to rerest the coordinates of another battle key, so the team was able to go there. BF5 drove out to the desert and opened the portal. They drove up to it and were about to enter.

-TO BE CONTINUED...MAYBE-

**Wachu think? Good maybe? REVEIW and stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **once again srry about the wait. I'll try to keep updating but I'm having a bit of a writers block. Hopefully this is ok and makes up for the wait. Please give good reviews. Enjoy!**

**Secrets No Longer**

It all started just a few weeks after Battle Force 5 was formed. Spinner was bored on the internet, when he got a little curious. Everyone at the hub were friends but no one really knew about each others past. So Spinner being Spinner started to look up everyone on the internet. He didn't find much and left the computer open while he went to get a drink. Then, Zoom came along. He looked over and saw a page open about Agura. He blinked twice. Then, Spinner came in.

"Spinner, what are you doing?" Zoom asked

"Oh! I was um just looking around at stuff."

"Well it looks like to me that you were researching Agura."

"Hey, didn't judge me. I don't like her or anything. I was just um...curious."

Zoom rolled his eyes and sat at the computer. He started to look around with Spinner over his shoulder. He too had no luck with finding anything about the huntress. The two sighed. It was getting late. Zoom heard footsteps coming towards them and closed all the open pages. Vert walked in looking also tired.

"Hey guys might wanna get to bed. Me and Sage came up with a new battle strategy that might take awhile to figure out." Vert told them.

"Sage and I, Vert. Learn your grammar." Spinner snapped back.

"I will. Now get going."

"Gosh Vert! Lighten up. Maybe your the one who needs to get some sleep."

"Just forget it Spinner. If you wanna be falling asleep in the middle of training and get captures by the vandals, don't come crying to me."

"Chill Vert. And Spinner lay off." Zoom tried to end this before it became a fight.

"Fine kid." Spinner walked upstairs with his attitude, leaving Vert and Zoom.

"Yea I'm the one who needs sleep. Thanks Zoom."

Zoom nodded. Then, another ego filled teammate walked in with Agura behind him.

"Vert! Agura called me not a man just because I use an equal amount of hair care product as her." Stanford complained.

"Sorry Stan. But if you were a real man you wouldn't care." Agura butted in.

"Oh be quiet."

"Stanford! Agura! Just go to your rooms and forget it."

"Sure thing mom!" Stanford stomped out.

"Sorry Vert." Agura looked into his eyes while leaving, but he turned away.

Sherman walked in a little later carrying a pizza from Zeke's.

"Hey Vert. There was some guy at Zeke's who said he knew you." Sherman confessed.

"Really what was his name?"

"Didn't say, but he gave this to me to give to you." Sherman handed Vert a pink envelope. Vert opened it and just smiled. He walked out with a grin on his face. Sherman took the pizza down with him while he worked on fixing up the Buster. Zoom turned back to the computer. He was weirded out by the fact that a letter could change Vert's whole night from bad to good. Zoom, still stuck on his and Spinner's previous goal, typed in Agura's name and started researching her again. Only this time he found something.

Zoom got a notepad and wrote down every interesting fact he could find. After that, he researched Stanford and each of the Cortez bros. When he was finished with those four, he had three pages of their history. And all the stuff he found were really secrets with information to back it up, proving it was them. Zoom found out that Agura beat up a couple of cops, Stanford have had run in with the cops at some of the parties he was a DJ at, and both Cortez bros were almost arrested for stealing a car when they were fourteen. Zoom was shocked. How could a team that fought for good have such teammates with bad backgrounds and run ins with the cops. Next he typed in Vert's name.

After only a few minutes of searching, one fact stood out to Zoom the most. He found out that Vert had a girlfriend that got pregnant with someone else, but her brothers beat Vert up. Zoom didn't how to take in all that he found out. He didn't even know how he found out. It was just there under all their names. He wanted to burn the internet for what it had on it. He wrote down a few more things, cleared the computer's history and went up to his room.

A few hours later, everyone, excluding Zoom, was downstairs.

"Well Sherm, did he fall for it?" Spinner asked his older brother.

"Yea he did. He went on all the made up web pages."

"I really feel bad for what we did. I mean come on, he's just a kid." Agura added.

"Oh come on Agura. Everybody needs to be tricked by their friends once in their lives. I just can't wait until he figures out it was all a prank. He'll be so mad. HAHAHA!" Stanford said.

"I wonder what's going though that kid's mind right now. He better not think I'm bi or gay." Vert complained.

"Let's just wait for tomorrow when I videotape his reaction." Spinner grinned.

They all just started laughing knowing that they probably broke their scout. Poor Zoom never saw this odd night coming.

AN: **I'm srry if its sorta weird. it just went off in a bunch of different directions and I know it's not as good. But I tried. Please REVEIW, with whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Have another update. It took me awhile to even come up with anything. So I'm asking if anyone has an idea for a story, let me know! My brain is dying because of school. Speaking of school, see how Zoom likes his. Enjoy!**

**I hate school**

Zoom hated school. Everything about it. Getting up early, work, bullies and teachers. He didn't even have any of his teamates with him except AJ. Vert went to his old school out of town. Tezz, Sherman and Spinner were given scholarships to one of the private school in the area. Agura went to the all girls school with Grace. Stanford went to online school. Zoom didn't understand why they all had to go different schools. Also, why him and AJ got stuck in the public school.

It was an average Friday. Zoom pushed himself to get out of bed and get ready. When he got down stairs AJ was waiting for him to catch the bus. All the others already left. It was a long quiet walk to the bus stop. After ten minutes, the bus came and the two got on. Zoom ran to the back while AJ stayed in front. It was another quiet ride, until they got to school.

"Watch it!"

"Get out of my way freack!"

"Loser! Get way from me!"

This was what Zoom got every day. He was picked on by everyone. Even the outcasts would call him names and slame him into lockers. How low could he get.

"Looks like everyone is here today." Zoom's home room teacher stated.

"Hey Zoom. Maybe you should prove him wrong and go back to your home plant." Kevin the school jock yelled at Zoom. Out of all the kids at the high school, he picked on Zoom the most. Unluckily for the scout, they shared half of the classes.

"Leave me alone!"

_ring ring_

At the sound of the bell, everyone left to go to first period. On his walk to his first class, Zoom found himself being pushed, glared at, laughed at and everything in between. The day seemed to go on like that, until lunch.

Zoom and AJ would talk for the beginning of lunch, but then AJ would leave with other friends.

"So, how did you do on that Africa test Zoom?"AJ asked.

"Failed. The teacher hates me. She didn't give me my notes back after she graded them so I couldn't study. I swear every teacher is out to get me."

"Oh come on. Just stand up in the middle if class and say something really stupid. Than she'll put you in a different class. Like an easier one away from her."

"AJ this class maybe honors, but I'm boried out of my mind because I know it all. I went to school in the order and will probably do better then Spinner in the private school."

"Don't worry Zoom. Hey I gotta go."

"Ok."

AJ left Zoom at the small lunch table for four in the corner. He signed when his favorite person in the world walked up.

"Kevin, leave me alone."

"Sorry Zoom. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking your science notes and losing them."

"What! You did not!" Zoom went through his bag looking for his notes on the solar system.

"Yea but to make it up to you..."

"You can't make it up! I have a C in that class and needed those notes for the tests!"

"Whatever Karate Kid." Kevin picked a sports drink and poured it all over Zoom. The scout heard laughing, grabbed his stuff and ran to the bathroom.

Zoom was able to rinse all of the sports drink off of him and sat in the bathroom. He didn't want to go to his last few classes. He would glady take Spinner's baby joke over this. Just like this morning, Zoom pushed himself up and walked to his next class after the bell rang.

Last few classes went on with laughter in Zoom's ears. It seems like everyone found out what happened to him. Even when he pasted his history teacher, he saw a smile on her face. That grayish brown haired tormenter with her loud heels made Zoom wanna freak out with hate. Now it seemed like Vandal was a nicer place than here. His final class came up, math. Zoom was never the best at math. He placed himself as average.

Zoom walked into his math class, running into his sports loving teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Roll."

"It's ok Zoom. You seem pretty strong. You play any sports?" Asked Mr. Roll with a 'I want you in my team smile'.

"Mixed martial arts."

"It shows. All right class get to your seats. Time to start today's lesson."

Out of all Zoom's teachers, Mr. Roll was his favorite. He was nice and actually wanted Zoom to pass this class. It's nice to end the day with someone he actually like.

"Alright. First off we need to welcome Rocky West, a new student who started just this morning." Mr. Roll informed the class.(AN:** if you read the first chapter, you will remember her. I just wanted to put her in one more story before I forgot about her.**)

Zoom stared at Rocky. How did he not notice she went here? He didn't know weather to smile or look like she was no one. Well he didn't get a chance because she was seated right next to him. Zoom pretended like Rocky wasn't there for the rest of the class. At the end of the lesson, they all had fifteen minutes free time.

"Hey Zoom. I was hoping I would see you here." Rocky said making Zoom blush slightly.

"Yea! It's nice to finally see you agai..." Zoom was cut off by a nonstop Kevin.

"Hey Rocky is it. Stay away from that guy. He's worthless and I'm single."

"Why? Did all the girls you asked out see right through your empty personality."

Everyone was stunned. No one would ever say that about Kevin even if they wanted to. Rocky just took it as a normal statement and seemed to go on with her life.

"Well, I won't want to try to defend a nobody who is hated by everyone, despised by every teacher except sporty over here and who should just go back to where every he came from." Kevin yelled at Rocky walking over to her.

"I wouldn't try to act like such a jerk and destroy someone's life. How would you feel if someone wouldn't stop beating on you and treating you like worthless junk."

Kevin swang and punched Rocky right in the side of her head. She caught herself on a desk but Zoom had enough. He stood up and pushed Kevin right to the ground. All of a sudden a gaint fight broke out between any one and everyone. After a few minutes, the gym teacher, assiasnt principle and school security came in and broke up the fight. The assistant principle got the whole story for Mr. Roll. They all decided to give Kevin a three day suspension and Zoom a fair warning.

Zoom walked outside to wait for the bus to pull around with a brushed shoulder and headache. He didn't what to expect. He could believe that Rocky did what she did. He knew there was something special about that girl, but going against the social 'law' of the school was surprising. Zoom caught Rocky walking up to him.

"Zoom. You ok?" Rocky worryingly asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"I know what it means to be hated. And I don't like to see people go through what I went through."

"Wanna go to Zeke's with me and my one friend? I'm paying."Zoom asked Rocky.

"Yea."

AN:**this went better than expected. Stop bullying! Please please please REVEIW. I need feed back. Also if anyone has ideas for stories, then please tell me. I could use some help. thank you and review! Now!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN:** ok so the website freaked out and deleted all my work on this so this is my second go at this. This is the first requested story. it's supposed to be about Zoom Showing Rocky the hub I think. Well here goes anything. Takes place after the last chapter posted. And that's for liking Rocky. Maybe later she'll come back for often. Enjoy!**

**Can I come?**

It was a normal day at the hub. Everyone was working on their rides. Zoom on the other hand was worried. It was Sunday afternoon and him and AJ had to go back to school tomorrow. Which he was not happy about. He didn't know if word got out about what happened in class the other day. He didn't know what would happen.

Agura noticed Zoom was a little off today and went over to him.

"Hey Zoom, need any help?"

"What. Oh no thanks."

"Ok. You seem off lately. Is everything ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just tried."

"I'm back!" Stanford proclaimed walking in, coming back from Zeke's.

"Stanford some people need to concentrate. And when I mean people, not me." Spinner added.

"Oh be quiet Spinner. I have a note from Zeke for us all. It's a... Where is it?"

"You mean this. You dropped it out in the hall." Tezz came in holding a folded piece of paper.

Stanford took the paper and started to read it.

"Let's see. It says that Zeke's diner will be closing for the rest of the year due to construction. Wait what!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Noooooooo! The world is ending! Tell my mom I love her." AJ screamed.

"No more 'zza! I'd rather have been captured by the Vandals." Spinner added.

"Hold on everybody. It also says that there's going to be a party at the diner later tonight." Stanford said.

"Vert we have to go!" AJ and Spinner got on their knees.

"Of course we're going." Vert said.

Everyone smiled and got in their rides. It was a short ride to Zeke's, where it seemed to be already becoming a party. The team walked over and met up with Zeke.

"Hey everyone. Glad you can come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Zeke. We're just sad that the diner will be closed for the rest of the year." Vert said.

"You never know, maybe it will take less time. Stanford, Grace said she wanted to talk to you about being the DJ for the party."

"I would be honored." Stanford didn't hesitate and went to find Grace.

"And there's an all you can eat pizza and ice cream bar inside." Zeke added.

Everyones' mouth dropped and ran inside to get first dibs on the food. Zoom stopped when he saw Rocky's bike parked. He started looking around for her while making his way inside. The gang got all the food they wanted first time around and went to the outside tables. Everyone was eating pizza and talking about how Stanford was going to be the DJ when Sherman nudged at Zoom. Zoom looked over and saw Sherman move his hand in a direction. Zoom looked over and saw Rocky talking to a group of guys.

Zoom got up and walked over. Sherman smiled a little. Zoom told Sherman about his crush on Rocky awhile ago. He only trusted Sherman with that secret even though everyone else probably knew. Zoom stayed back and smiled at Rocky. She saw and was able get away form the group of guys and make her way to Zoom. He noticed that she was wearing her hair down perfectly, a mini skirt which was odd, a dark orange tang top and knee boots.

"I was wondering when you would show up Zoom."

"I would never miss this. You ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"Yea me nether. You look really nice."

"Zoom!" Stanford came up behind them,"Do you still have that CD I let you barrow."

"Yea, it's back at the hub."

"Good. Now go get on your bike and get it."

"Fine."

"Can I come?" Rocky asked.

"You wanna come?" Zoom asked in reply.

Rocky nodded. The two got on the Chopper and went off the the hub. When they got there, Zoom decided to show Rocky around. He took her through all the main rooms taking her away from the entrance to the lower level where Sage was. They ended up in the kitchen.

"Yea so our rooms are right over there. And as you can see most of the hub is dedicated to out rides and the stuff we test out."

"It's really big I can say that. I really love the track."

"Yea. Hey I'm going to get that CD." Zoom went up to his room. Rocky leaned on the counter in the kitchen and waited.

Zoom looked through all of his stuff, but couldn't find the CD. Stanford was going to freak. He sighed and sat on his bed trying to remember what he last did with it. Zoom's phone suddenly went off.

"Hello."

_Zoom it's AJ. Guess what!_

"What?"

_Our school principle is here and he just told everyone that school is cancelled tomorrow._

"Really. Yes!"

_Yea the whole school is here and everyone is saying they wouldn't go even if we did have school. I think all the schools are cancelled tomorrow. The party is supposed to be going on until two. No lie. Also Stanford doesn't need that CD any more. Bye!_

Zoom fell back on his bed,"Yeesss. I don't know how this night could get any better."

"You never know." Rocky said leaning on the door frame,"so no school."

"Yea."

Rocky walked over and sat next to Zoom.

The two of them sat on Zoom's bed for awhile in silence. Then their eyes met and they were transfixed on each other. Chills went Zoom's spine when he thought about Rocky's green eyes and Rocky felt warm when she looked at Zoom's brown eyes. They moved closer and closer. They tilted their heads and moved their lips together. Zoom's heart started racing as Rocky started to push him back.

Zoom fell back on his bed and Rocky fell on top of him. The kiss didn't break at all. Soon they were wrestling their tongues. Zoom slowly moved his hands over Rocky. She was able to pull off Zoom's shirt, breaking the kiss briefly. Zoom mounded as Rocky's hands moved down his body. It all got rougher as time went on. There was clawing, mounds, tongues and pure pleasure. Zoom was feeling hot. He felt like we was going to pass out. It felt like someone turned the heat on high. He was sweating and could feel Rocky getting hot. Zoom was some how able to take off Rocky's shirt. They pressed against each other. Then the world went black.

Zoom woke up and looked over at the clock. It was six in the morning. He then looked down and saw Rocky laying on his chest sleeping. He had his arm around her the whole time. He got out of bed and put on a dark yellow t-shirt that he usually wore to bed. Rocky opened her eyes and Zoom knelt beside the bed.

"You ok? You look a little sick." Zoom asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yea it's just a little hot in here." Rocky sat up and put her shirt on,"crap is it Monday?"

"Yea. Come on. Now ones probably up yet, I'll drive you home."

They went to Chopper and drove up to Rocky's house. Right before Rocky went inside she turned around to see Zoom smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush deep red. Zoom rode back to the hub and went back to his room. Before he closed the door, he heard Sherman say "Hi Zoom."

AN:**Well is that ok. hopefully that's ok to the person who requested it. Well if you want more stories just tell me your ideas or wait for any update. Please give me ideas and reviews. I really would like that. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:**so I thought it over and now the stories don't always be about Zoom. He's probably my fav character ever but now a can get more stories out. I'll still take requests. Please REVEIW and Enjoy!**

**CANDY!**

Spinner walked into his room. He fell back onto his bed. He heard his stomach growl. Dinner wasn't for hours but he was starving. Spinner reached under his bed and pulled out a brown shoe box. He took off the lid to find his collection of candy. The collection of candy ranged from chocolates to gummies to hard candies to sour overloads, he had it all. And nobody knew but him. He shifted through the wrapped sweets. Spinner was able to find a large chocolate bar. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Spin. Sherman and I were going to go Zeke's early. Wanna come? Dude, where did you get all that candy?" Zoom asked.

"What candy? Oh this candy! Oh um well."

"Do you wanna come or not?"

"Sure."

Spinner put the box on his bed and walked down to the garage. Zoom on the other hand grabbed the box and ran it to his room. He slide it under his bed and went back down stairs. Zoom was sure Spinner won't mind if he took a few pieces then put it all back.

The whole team met up at Zeke's later on. Every laughed as both Stanford and Vert were struck down when they asked Grace out. There was also a milkshake drinking races between Sherman and Spinner. It even got better when Zeke turned on a show about criminals and other people getting drunk and making complete fools of themselves. No one could stop laughing. It was a marathon that went on until two in the morning and everyone stayed to watch. At two-twenty, everyone got back and fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Zoom woke up at seven. He was so tired and hungry. He didn't eat really anything last night. He was to busy laughing. Then the scout remembered that he had Spinner's candy box under his bed. Zoom reached under his bed and pulled out the box. He searched through and just started eating. And he just kept eating. he started to feel energetic. Zoom started to jump up and down on his bed. Taking a few last bites of a candy bar, he ran around the hub. Until Sage saw him.

"Zoom are you ok?"

"Yea yea Sage. I'm fine. Just wide awake. Hey when's the next stormy thingy. I'm ready to kick so bad dude head butt so bad."Zoom asked really really fast.

"I do not know Zoom. Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe I have that laughy gas thing that Hatchy used on me."

"How much sugar did you have last night?"

"None. I had like half of Spinner's candy box at seven."

Sage took Zoom to the test track and had him run around it a couple times. By noon, everyone was awake and fixing up their rides. All except for Zoom who totally crashed on the couch, staring at the TV. Spinner walked in.

"Zoom are you ok?"

"I'm never eating your candy again. I totally forgot me and sugar don't mix."

"You eat my candy!"

Spinner ran upstairs to check on his candy. Zoom fell asleep to the sound a portal opening.

AN: **sorry if its short and not that good. I was falling asleep and needed to get this up. Think if it as a short story. I promise to do better next update. Please just send story ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: **Finally got another update. Sorry if it took so long. Writers Block. This is something I thought about for a chapter but never really thought about it through until now. Please let me know how I do. It's about family.**

**Vert's Family**

Vert Wheeler grew up in the middle of no where. It was all about imagination and family. As a kid, Vert's parents were always there for him. People said they were almost the perfect family. Vert loved his parents a lot. Everything was great, until his life started to fall apart.

It was a rainy spring day. More storms were expected to roll in later at night. Vert sat next to a window and played with a little toy car waiting for his mom to come home from shopping. His dad was out of town for work. They both should be coming home in a matter of minutes. Vert watched the rain fall and gather on the ground. Something did feel right. The front door swung open and Vert jumped in shock. Jack Wheeler looked over and smiled at his son. Vert ran to him and jumped into his arms. Jack asked where Vert's mom was and Vert said she was still put. The two decided to get some pizza from a local diner.

On the drive down, the rain came down harder. They reached the diner and Vert's father noticed flashing cop lights. He told Vert to stay back while he went to see what was going on. After a few minutes, the owner of the diner and a few customers went with Vert to check it out. When they got there an ambulance was just leaving and some cops were arresting someone. Vert saw two cars on top of each other. The one on the bottom was upside down and looked familiar too Vert. An officer came over to him.

"Yea there little guy. Is this yours?" The cop asked holding out a teddy bear with dark brown eyes and a blue button. Vert nodded, took it and remembered he had last left t in his mom's car.

"Listen kid. Zeke over there is going to drive you home and your dad will be there in the morning." The cop said. Vert nodded and was taken home. The next morning Vert saw his dad in the kitchen about to leave for work. Vert asked where his mom was.

"She's going to be gone for a little while Vert." Jack said, trying to hold back a tear in his eye and left. It took Vert awhile to realize what had happened that one rain night, but after he realized that it was his mom's car upside down in the crash and that she would never come back, he slept with that same bear next to him for the next ten years of his life.

**Spinner and Sherman's Family**

"My turn Sherm!" Little Spinner demanded the video controller from his brother.

"Leme finish this!" Little Sherman said on the last lap of his race.

"Okay you two after Spinner's race it's time for dinner. We're having mac and cheese again if that's alright." Their mother said starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Sure, just make sure there's french fries. We haven't had them in for ever." Spinner said.

"We had them last night Spin. Alright first place! You see that! I got a higher score than you." Sherman said.

"No way. I'm going to beat you this time." Spinner replied grabbing the controller.

In the other room, the kids father had just walked in form work.

"Hi honey. How's everything today?" Their dad asked their mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything is going fine. The kids have a few questions about their homework they wanted to ask you, so the've been playing that racing video game again." She answered.

"Hopefully I'll be able to help them, but I still don't like that teacher's way of having them show their work. Maybe they'll be more open to easier ways of work once they get into high school."

"If they get that far. I don't know how we are going to get them through with out the money."

"Don't worry. You'll find a job and we'll get them though. It would be better if they got scholarships though."

"Oh don't put take much pressure on them now. Sherman and Spinner it's time to eat!"

They two brothers ran in, said high to their dad and took a seat. During the dinner conversation, the boys' parents looked at one another in amazement at what their kids were were talking like straight A middle school students. Their dad asked them a few math and history questions which they got right. Maybe they would get by in life with smarts.

**Zoom's Family (AN: This story is a lot more dramatic than the others, just to warn you.)**

Zoom fell down on the mat for training in the garage. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as pain went all throughout his body. He really wanted his mom right now. When Zoom was younger, his father went missing and later was declared dead. All Zoom remembered of his dad was his love out fight. The organized and professional one's, but after his declared death, Zoom's mother needed to find a way to make more money, so she tried real-estate. A few years later, she remarried to have someone take care of Zoom once she realized she would be traveling a lot for work. When she did, Zoom's life went downhill.**  
**

Zoom felt all the cuts and bruises on his body burn after being thrown to the ground by his step-father. All he wanted was one night with out all the beating and pain. Zoom sat up and almost took off running, but he couldn't. He felt someone standing behind him and than he was kick in the back, hard. The man Zoom was forces to call step-father picked him up by the neck and punches him in the stomach.

"You're a worthless piece a trash kid. Why sign up for this stupid Order thing if you know you'll and up wanting beatings instead of labor. You're so pathetic." He said to Zoom with the smell of alcohol on his breath.

He threw Zoom to the ground and continued beating him. Punches and kicks gave his already bruised body new cuts and red areas. Zoom really felt like this was going to be the last time this would happen. Either he would die or be able to walk into the Order of the Flying Fists and live there for the rest of his life. Without this jerk clawing at him every night because he's drunk and has nothing to live for.

Zoom hit his head against the wall and fell to the floor. He took in as much air as he could. His step-father stood over him as he tried to breath.

"You worthless kid. No wonder why your father is gone. Maybe it's because he had a spineless, useless, pathetic son." He yelled at Zoom.

The heartless man picked up an empty beer bottle and broke the end off. He knelt down and slashed the sharp end of the glass down Zoom's spine. Zoom let out a blood clenching scream as the pain was unbearable. He would rather have that bottle be going through his heart. The man got up and left. Zoom laid on the ground crying, rocking himself back and forth and imagining his mother was hugging him. After a few painful minutes, Zoom got on his feet and made his way to his room upstairs.

Zoom fell on his bed and wrapped his sheets around him. His back stung with pain every time he tried to roll on it. Zoom let his eyes close and soon he was asleep. In the middle of the night, Zoom woke up screaming with pain. He had enough. Not even his mom or the Order would save him. He limped to the bathroom and found some headache medicine. He was about to swallow the whole thing, but he blacked out.

The next morning, Zoom woke up in his bed dressed in his usual old jeans and a white shirt. He heard his step-father call for him and stood up. Then it hit him. He could barley even stand. All the pain was coming back to him. He bit his lip and made his way downstairs. When he got there, a tall man was at the door. Zoom walked over and the man said it was time for him to move to the Order of the Flying Fists. Zoom sighed and nodded. He was about to follow the man to his car when his step-father stopped him.

"Don't forget you headache medicine kid."

That was the last time Zoom saw him. Workers brought his stuff in from his home the next day. After Zoom unpack the little things he had, he looked at the headache medicine and through it under his bed.

AN: **So that was just how I think Vert, Spinner, Sherman and Zoom's families are. Let me if I should do the other members or if there is any other story ideas out there. Thanks and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: **Ready for the next chapter? I put it together during school, so sorry in advance if it's not as good. Please, it would be great if people gave their requests again. Im going to try to update everyday or almost everyday, so help me out. **

**Agura's Family **

A little girl walked down stairs to the kitchen after a hot, restless night. Agura sat at the counter on a bar stool and could hear her five brothers running downstairs. They ran into the family room not even noticing Agura. A woman walked over to Agura and smiled. She asked her what she wanted to eat, but Agura just shrugged. The heat made her lose her appetite. The woman, Agura's family's maid and caretaker could have been her mother if she wasn't so young. With her parents always seeming to be away on business, she always took care of the kids and basically raised them.

"Agura, I got a call from your father today and him and your mother should be coming home this afternoon, but they should be leaving tomorrow morning." her maid told her.

"Why do they always leave as soon as they come back?" Agura asked looking down at her feet.

"You know that they have to work a lot. If they didn't, you wouldn't be able to live in this big house."

"I would rather be with them."

Ever since Agura was a baby, her parents have never been part of her and her brothers' lives. They owned their own online company and they always had to go on business trips. The kids started to believe that their parents never wanted kids in the first place. Whenever they did come around, it was like two total strangers were living with them. Once, Agura's mother tried to tell her something, but stuttered all the way through. They really didn't know how to take care of or even talk to kids.

Agura got up and walked away from her fighting brothers to her room. She always wanted her mother to be with her in this house of boys, but since she was never there when she needed her, their maid was the next best thing. Agura jumped in her bed and closed her eyes. _Why do mommy and daddy leave us? I bet they don't even want us. _Agura fell asleep in her hot room, listening to the sound of off-road cars outside her window. _Maybe I could drive off-road someday._

Agura opened her eyes to a man and a woman standing next to her bed. She focused her eyes on them and saw her parents.

"Hey little girl. You still tired?" her father asked her.

Agura jut sat up and looked at them.

"How about we all go out to an early dinner? Would you like that?" her mom asked.

"Why? So, you both can tell us that you have a big opportunity somewhere half way around the world and that you won't be back for years? Parents aren't supposed to leave their kids with a maid forever." Agura said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Agura. We're sorry for leaving you kids, but the whole family is royalty and we had to. But now thanks to you, we have to ruin the suprise." her mother turned to her father and smiled. "We're both going to be staying home fore awhile to help with you kids."

Agura thought she would have been happy, but she wasn't. They were strangers to her and her brothers. It would take more than a few months to make up for the years the missed their kids grow up. They would have to earn Agura's respect back.

"Maybe you could could come with your brothers and I to the off-roading track later." her dad said.

Agura looked up and smiled a little. Maybe she'll get something out of her parents after-all.

**AJ's Family**

AJ Dalton sat at the top of a large slide covered with snow. He started to lean over and look down the track. He pushed himself and in no time, he was speeding down the track. The wind and light snow falling that hit his face felt like really small, sharp needles on his skin. He was stupid enough to forget his helmet. The bottom was approaching up fast and AJ sped towards it. In a half a second, AJ slammed into a huge bank of snow. he tried to stand up, but fell over laughing to hard.

AJ was always into extreme sports, his whole family was. Even though AJ was still little for all of it, that didn't stop him. His friends and family always found him in the hills sledding, skiing or snowboarding down. Living in the Yukon means they got a lot of snow. Today was going to be especially fun for AJ because his friend Vert was coming up to stay with him for the weekend. A serious accident happened back at his home, something with his mom, AJ always heard. Vert normally didn't come up because he lived out in the desert, but his family wanted him to get away from it all for one weekend.

AJ got up and walked down to the garage, still laughing. He walked over and grabbed a sports drink from a cooler. He heard someone call his name and AJ ran into the other room. He walked in and Vert Wheeler wad standing there with his backpack in hand. The two best friends, who met through family, immediately started talking. AJ and Vert raced to AJ's room. Once AJ won the race there, the two started a pillow fight, braking a couple things and falling every now and then. AJ fell on his bed out of breath and Vert collapsed on the floor.

"Hey Vert, want to go sledding soon. I built this huuuge snow pile at the bottom and it's really fun to slam into...Vert?"

"AJ, do you think my mom will ever come back?"

"Of course she will bud! Who would ever want to leave a guy like you?"

Vert shrugged. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Vert and AJ decided to go sledding after all. A few rides down and slams into AJ's snow bank got AJ a little curious.

"Hey Vert?"

"Yea AJ?"

"What's your dad doing while you're up here?"

"I think he's working no some new car parts."

"That's cool."

"I guess."

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg!"

**Stanford's Family**

Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV was running around the field trying to get warmed up for the big game. He had been waiting all week for it. Everyone was going to be there watching the kids play. They even got a food cart, real stands and a working electronic scoreboard. But, the best and tensest part was when the two oldest players would become captains and puck their teams. If you got picked first, you were considered to be the best. Stanford would feel sorry for the person who would get picked last. They were going to be considered to be the worst and would be humiliated for the rest of their lives, at least in the game. Stanford was confident that he would be picked somewhere in the middle, which was still okay. His brother was one of the two captains, so he was certain to get chosen when he wanted.

Stanford stopped running and finished walking around the court. It was his routine to run a few laps and then walk to cool down. He had been participating with his servants, who weren't very good. The bell rang and Stanford ran to the field to be picked for a team and start the game of polo.

All the kids playing lined up as the two captains Simon, Stanford's brother, and another boy from another school. No girls played this time, which made it even more special. The two captians walked over and began picking their teams. Stanford noticed that the number of kids waiting in the line halved. After a few more picks, Stanford looked over and saw there were only two other kids waiting to be picked. One of the boys suddenly walked out of his line and over to his team. Stanford was in thr final two. He started to feel hot and his palms started to sweat. This was not going at all how he pictured it. Maybe his brother just wanted to make sure he got some other good players and would pick him last. Brothers usually always played together.

It was Simon's turn to pick and the choice was between his blood relative or that short kid who runs over people with his scooter. Stanford smiled and lifted his foot slightly, ready to walk over to his brother's string, tall looking team. He could hear the crowd's roar as the last playet was chosen. But just when he was about to take his first step forward, his name wasn't called. He hadn't been chosen. Simon had pick the other kid over his brother. Stanford could feel his cheeks become red and and laughing in the back of his ear hunted him. He walked over to the other team, who looked like they didn't want him.

From that day forth, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV would forever be pick last for polo.

**Tezz's Family**

Tezz was walking down the street, watching the fast flying cars speed by. The lights could give someone a headache. Rain poured down harder the more he walked on. Lightning would flash now and then, but nothing serious. Water splashed up from the street and hit Tezz's legs, making the legs of his jeans wet. He started to smell the smoke coming from a building a block away. The shops finally started to turn off their lights after a long night. A gang of guys started fighting across the street. Knowing the town pretty well, Tezz stepped into an alleyway until the guys were out of sight. The rain began to become unbearable. Tezz sped up and ran into a twenty- four hour market.

The market had a few small isles and a fridge in the back. Tezz walked to the back and started looking through the glass doors of thr fridge at the cold drinks he so desperatly wanted. He opened the door and the cold breeze felt nice on his skin, even though he was still dripping wet.

"Hey kid." someone said behind Tezz.

He turned around alittle shocked to see a tall man, probaly in his late thirties with dark hair and collared shirt, speaking with a thick accent.

"Do you want to take one?" he asked.

Tezz shuck his head no.

"I don't have any money."

The man reached into the fridge and grabbed two water bottles and gave them to Tezz.

"Your'e going to be a smart guy when you grow up kid. Don't ever be something someone else tells you to be. I'm more for the rebels myself."

The man walked into the back of the store.

Tezz ran outside, down the street and stopped once he got far away from the main streets of the town. He sat down on the corner of the road an reached into his pocket. Tezz pulled out a bunch of papers with writting and desgins on them. Tezz looked at te papers and wondered if what that man said was true. Was he really going to be smart when he grows up or believe false hope? Whatever it was, he figured out that now all he wanted to do was to finish the car desgin he had on the papers.

AN: **Hopefully this was okay. But for something a did during my free time at school, i think it's okay. I'm running out of ideas, so I will take any requests. Please review them only. But before I start writing the requests, I'm working on a project for school that involves abusive parents :'( so I'm going to extend Zoom's family, just because I'm in that mood. If that's okay? Thanks** **and hopefully I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is something I worked on for awhile, so it would be great to get feed back. The story is about Zoom remembering his step-father. After this, I'm going to speed things up and takes requests. Please Review.

Warning: Some alcohol, violence and language

-I Don't Want to Remember-

Zoom fell on the couch next to Spinner after a strange fight aganist the red sentients. During the whole thing, Vert and Zoom were sent into the shadow zone by Rockus and found out that the lost minds of the blue sentients were inside Sage's head. Zoom and Vert promised not to tell anyone until the right time. That was one secret Zoom could keep with all of his others. The scout then felt someone nudge him.

"Zoom, wanna head down to Zeke's with me, Sherm, AJ and Stanford?" Spinner asked, already getting up from the couch.

Zoom sighed.

"No thanks Spin. I'm going to head up to bed early."

"At six o'clock. Whatever. See you later Zoom." Spinner got up and rushed down to the Buster.

Zoom stood up and walked to his room with his hands behind his head. Zoom has come along way from the first day he joined Battle Force 5. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he was the same person. Once Zoom got to his room, he opened the door and fell back on his bed. Even with all the things he had done, there were still somthings he didn't do. He didn't get a normal job, he didn't get a girlfriend or even go out on dates, he didn't go out partying every Friday night, he didn't get the public highschool experience and he didn't have those two sides of him he believed most teenagers had. All these things were things he always thought were normal for people his age. Guess not him.

Zoom lied down on his bed for a little while, just thinking. Thinking about here in Handler Corners, he was totally free from his old life. He could start over. He could live a double life with two different sides of him. One with Battle Force 5 with his past and one where he could be totally oppisite from what he was before. Zoom always wanted to start a new life after he left the Order. Now was his chance to make some of those past dreams reality.

Zoom sat up looked around his room. He stood up and walked over to his dressers, holding all of his stuff. He started shuffling through his things, going through each shelf in his closet and corner of his room. Zoom grabbed his wallet, something he usually keeps under his pillow to keep him from spending any money. The brown eyed boy walked casually through the Hub to the garage.

"Where you going mate?"

Zoom looked over at the Reverb.

"Thought you were going to Zeke's Stan?"

"I was going to, but one of the Reverb's wheel was a little loss. Besides I wasn't hungry any way."

"Well since you're free, wanna head to the mall with me?"

"Why? I don't see you as the type of person to hang around a mall."

"Well I need a new jacket and I know you must need a new thing of hair gel by now."

"True. Fine. Get in the Reverb."

Stanford and Zoom got into the Reverb and started driving to the mall.

The mall in Handler Corners isn't the biggest mall in the world, but had more than what the locals needed. The three floor mall had food and electronics on the first floor, clothes on the second and everything else on the third. It was a rectangle building surrounding a courtyard that was underneath a large stain glass window. The members of BF5 normally only go to the mall to buy stuff and would only hang out at Zeke's diner.

Zoom and Stanford went right to the men's section of the mall. They began talking about that war that's going on in the multiverse and the rest of the team. After awhile of walking around, someone caught Stanford's eye. Zoom looked over and saw Grace with a group of girls in the same direction Stanford was looking. He nudged at him and told him to go talk to her. One, to get him to finally talk to her and two, to get rid of him. Stanford and Zoom split ways. Zoom made his way to the courtyard to get something to drink.

Zoom was drinking his ginger ale, sitting next to one of the fake trees in the court yard. Zoom began looking around at all the people in the mall on a slow Friday night. There were three different groups of teenage girls, two different groups of guys, one talking to a group of girls and parents holding their kids hands, walking them out. Zoom started checking out some of the girls in the group farthest from him. One of the girls, who was wearing a blue mini skirt and brown sweat shirt, looked over at Zoom, but he ignored it. Zoom looked at his watch when somebody walked over to him. The scout looked up and saw a tall, blonde boy.

"Hey. Dreaming about taking one of those girls home?"

The boy had a voice to match his height.

"I've seen better."

"Yea. Some girls can be totally sluts."

"Sounds like you've watched girls before."

"What? No way man. It's just that they just throw themselves out there, so might as well."

"Right? I'm Zoom by the way."

"Mark. Have I seen you around that diner outside of town before?"

"Probably. My friends and I hang out there a lot."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"One ran off with a girl and the rest stayed home."

"Wanna hang with us?"

Mark pointed to a group of boys in another area of the courtyard and Zoom looked over at them.

"Hey, why not? I've got nothing better to do."

Zoom and Mark walked over to the group of four boys. Mark introduced them all to Zoom. Jake was another tall, dirty blonde. Patrick was about Zoom's height with light brown hair, who was playing around with a skateboard. Lastly, was Peter with dark brown hair, Vert's height and pierced ears. Zoom never pictured himself hanging out with guys like them. They looked more like the bad group of boys, but Zoom and all of the guys really got along after talking. Once the mall began to close, all the guys made plans to come back to the same place tomorrow night.

Back at the Hub, Zoom was just coming home as everyone was getting to sleep. He quietly walked up to his room, making sure no one would hear him.

The next morning, Zoom spent most of the day with the rest of the team to make sure they didn't miss him when he went out again tonight. After a long and unwanted day of practice, Zoom finally was able to sneak away and head back to the mall. When walking into the mall, Zoom met Jack and Patrick walking in. The three walked to the same spot as yesterday and found Mark and Peter already there. A few minutes of talking went by and the five finally decided to walk around the shops. After walking through three shops, each boy had bought one jacket and two to three shirts. Zoom, Mark and Patrick also each bought a pair of shoes. Once that was over, they all went back down to the courtyard.

"My mom would never let me get let alone drive a motorcycle." Peter said.

"My uncle let my drive his last year." Mark admitted.

"Really? Well, my dad said if I can build one, than I can keep it. So, pray for me now." Jake said laughing.

"You guys wanna drive a real, not homemade bike?" Zoom asked.

The rest of the guys just looked at Zoom, a little questionable.

"Just come outside. I'll show you."

Right as the group was about to walk outside to see what Zoom was talking about, they were stopped.

"Hey guys!"

The boys looked over and saw a group of girls walking towards them. Zoom recognized the girls from yesterday.

"What do you girls want?" Mark asked.

"Gosh. We just wanted to say hi."

There were four girls in the group, the head, the wanna-be head, the hyper and the quiet. Zoom looked over at the quiet girl while Mark and the rest of them were talking. She looked familiar and then Zoom remembered that she was the girl he was looking at the other day. This time she was wearing jeans and an orange tank-top. Zoom really had the urge to go over and talk to her. She was really attractive to Zoom. With brown, chestnut hair held back by a dark red head band and a few bangs let loss, she looked over at Zoom and gave him a little smile. Her dark green eyes mesmerized the scout.

"What about you Zoom?"

Zoom was snapped out of his trance to the sound of Mark's voice.

"What?"

"Do you wanna come?"

"Where?"

"Dude, we all just got invited to a party and you're in lala land. You're coming anyway."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow night."

The rest of the girls and guys kept talking about the party which was supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the year around Handler Corners, but all Zoom could think about was that girl. It was getting late and everyone started leaving. While Zoom was driving back to the Hub, he started getting worried that he won't be able to make the party because of either the red sentients or his team. The only reason he truly said yes was to find out who that girl was. Zoom just sighed.

The next morning, Sherman got up early and made everyone breakfast. The smell made everyone wake up and find their way downstairs. While sitting at the table, Vert told the team that they were going into a battle zone for the whole day to get information on the zone and to practice. Even though it was risky, they were all assured that everything was going to be fine. Everything, except for the fact that it was an all day mission. Zoom went upstairs to get changes into his shock-suit and texted Mark that he might be late to the party.

In the battle zone, the team was taking a break after a long day of practice.

"Why did we have to practice all day and why did AJ and Tezz get to sit in the Mobi all day?" Spinner complained.

"AJ and Tezz can't bring their cars into the battle zone Spin, so they got the job of cleaning the Mobi." Vert answered.

"Ha! They had to clean."

"Alright Vert, let's go home. It's almost nine." Agura informed the team leader.

"Okay guys, let's head home. Pizza tonight is on me."

Vert opened the portal and everyone went through.

"Let's go everybody. I'm starving." Stanford and Spinner said in sinc.

"You guys go ahead. I need to check something first." Zoom said walking slowly to his room.

"What's up Zoom? You've been ditching us for days." AJ asked.

"Well sorry if I'm sick of pizza and starting to actually feel sick and tired." Zoom turned around and quickly walked away.

"Alright, who wants to go talk to the kid?" Stanford asked out loud.

"Later. Now let's go." Spinner said getting in the Buster again.

Zoom waited until everyone left to leave for the party.

-At The Party-

Zoom walked into the large house that was already starting to look destroyed even with the party only starting twenty minutes ago. He made his way through the house to find his friends. People were throwing cups and pushing others up against walls and stairs. Zoom walked outside to the backyard to see his friends sitting in the old tree-house. Zoom walked over and climbed up.

"Yo Zoom! Where you've been man?" Peter asked.

"I guess you can say work." Zoom answered.

"Okay guys, whose ready to go get something to drink?" Jake asked the group.

"Dude, remember what happened last time?" Patrick told him with a concern look.

"So I had one to many drinks last time. Lay off. Come on guys!"

All the guys started heading back down when Patrick grabbed Zoom's arm.

"Dude, what?" Zoom said almost yelling at him.

"I'm saving you. I'm friends with all of them, but they can get really unpredictable when they get drunk."

Zoom felt a shiver run down his spine.

"So wanna stay or go?"

"Stay."

Zoom and Patrick kept talking, but through the whole thing, Zoom had a blank expression on his face.

"Zoom, you okay? You seem kind of distant."

"I'm fine Pat. Just..."

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"You wanna know the truth?"

Patrick nodded, a little curious.

"Well, I've had some really bad experiences with alcohol and I get anxious and panicky around it."

"Let me guess. Abused alcohol, got drunk and did something you regret, got with an ugly girl, hidden tattoo..."

"No, I actually never drank. It was someone in my family."

"Oh. Well that's the past kid."

Just than, Mark yelled for Patrick and he left, telling Zoom he'll be back in a couple minutes.

Zoom sat in the tree house, staring at the wall. Memories of his step-father started to come back to him. All those nights when Zoom stayed awake, shivering in fear that his step-father would come up to his room and beat him. He remembers all the times when he would press his hands against his cuts to stop them from bleeding. When he would begin shaking, sweating and losing his sight in the darkness of his home. The times when he felt like he couldn't breath when he was pressing his knees against his chest too hard. Tears would fill up his eyes every night.

Up in the treehouse, Zoom couldn't help but let one tears burn his cheek. He sighed and tried to pull himself together, as he heard Patrick coming back.

"Hey Zoom."

"Yea Pat?"

"Come down from here. It's suppose to be a party."

"Thought you were worried about everyone getting drunk?"

"Actually, a bunch of the bottles fell and smashed all over the kitchen floor. Their probably only going to have one drink tonight."

Zoom let out a small laugh and followed Patrick back into the house. They went straight past the kitchen with the disappointed party members inside, to the dining room. There, Zoom saw her. That quiet girl he was attracted to at the mall was sitting on the window ledge, beer bottle in hand. Zoom went over to her and sat right besides her. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. The first words he said to her were 'Have I met you before?' After that one question, it was non-stop talking between the two. Zoom never got her real name, but her nickname JJ, that she had written on his arm with her number was good enough for the young scout. JJ pushed an unopened bottle in Zoom's direction, which was a signal for him to take it. The brown-eyed boy eyed at it until picking it up, but not drinking any of it.

The night was going fine. Really better than expected. Then it all came crashing down on Zoom. BF5 walked in as he was taking his first sip of alcohol in his life. He bit down on his lip hard as him and Vert made perfect eye contact. His team was out of site in a spilt second. Zoom realized he was in so much trouble. He had ditched them and was now drinking, which was unacceptable behavior for an underaged boy who was suppose to be saving the earth. Zoom kept talking to JJ, until she realized something was wrong. She asked him what was up, but she just looked at her blankly.

"So, there you are Zoom?"

The boy knew that voice. Zoom turned around slowly and saw his leader with a stern, disappointed and angry look on his face.

"I was beginning to wonder why you ditched us."

"What are you doing here?"

"Grace invited us. I just never expected to see you here with a bottle in your hand."

"Shut the hell up, Vert!"

Zoom stood up, getting everyone who was in the dining room to look over.

"Watch it kid! I thought you were better than that. Thought that you were better than them."

"Vert, you don't understand!"

"Zoom, I can't even tell you who angry you made me. We are or were one of the most trusted and best members of the team, but after this..."

"What did I do? You see all these other idiots drinking their lives away and I get loud mouthed by you for taking one f-ing sip! You guys came too!"

By this time, the two's fighting had gotten more people from other rooms to stand in the doorways, including a few members from BF5 and Zoom's other friends.

"It's not about that Zoom. It's about trust and team..."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Will you just shut the hell up and listen kid!"

"No! You listen! You're not the one who had their mother remarry and then leave you with a step-father that beats you up every night and abuses you! You don't even know how many times I almost died! I had a broken beer bottle dragged down my spine! I am deathly afraid of alcohol and want to throw-up that sip I just took! You brought the part of me I wanted to get away from right back into my life. And for the last time, don't can me kid!"

Zoom picked up his bottle and throw it at Vert, barely missing his head. Zoom forced his way out of the house. Vert quickly ran after his scout, but the last thing he saw was the Chopper driving away.

-At The Hub-

Zoom stormed up stairs to his room, punching and kicking every wall and door he pasted. He got in his room and slammed the door shut. He began to trash the whole place. Violently throwing his things into the walls, Zoom couldn't control himself. He picked up a wooden box that held things from his childhood and smashed it at the mirror, cracking it. Suddenly, Zoom felt a stabbing feeling of pain run up his spine. He held his back and fell on the floor. He heard the door to his room open slightly.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Zoom..."

It was Sage. Zoom sat up and looked at the blue sentient standing in his door frame. He looked away, breathing heavily and still holding his back. Sage walked over to him and helped him get back on his feet. She brought Zoom down to the infirmary and laid him on a bed.

The next morning, Sage told the rest of the team that Zoom would not partake in any practices or missions for awhile. Vert asked if he could see Zoom, but Sage told him that she doesn't want anyone near Zoom for sometime. Vert's guilt level rose that very moment, along with the rest of the team's members, even though they really didn't do anything, but stand there and watch.

A week later, Tezz was the first person to see Zoom after the incident. He was walking into the kitchen alone when he saw Zoom getting something from the fridge. Zoom walked right passed him to the infirmary, where he had been staying for the past week, not even looking at Tezz. Sage finally caved in to telling Tezz about Zoom. Zoom was now facing depression and panic attacks. Sage was doing all she could to help the scout out. She even tried to come up with different solutions that might help him. She told them to Tezz and he figured that letting Zoom see his mother was the best thing for him right now. Zoom's mom came to the Hub five days later. Only Tezz,Sage and Zoom knew about her visiting. The rest of the team was giving a fake mission to get them out of the Hub for a day. Zoom and his mom were left alone in the infirmary for two hours, but her son wouldn't say a thing and Zoom nodded at Tezz to let him tell her what was going on, everthing.

She was ready to take Zoom home, get divorced and use a lot of vacation time. Sage agreed to him going home for awhile and would still keep his stuff at the Hub when he was ready to come back and fight for the team. Tezz went with them to the airport. Before going through security, Tezz and Zoom gave each other a brotherly hug goodbye. At the moment, Zoom said something to Tezz, for the first time in weeks.

"I don't want to remember."

He turned around and left for the plane. He walked into Battle Force 5 as a boy, but now he swore in his mind that there would be another hello.

AN: Sorry for any mistakes I didn't correct. Please send requests in reviews only if you have one. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
